In general, many kinds of banners are fixedly coupled to flag pole bases mounted on a wall at a certain angle. The prior art method of making such a flag pole base is by manually molding it the manufacturing cost is high and takes a lot of time to produce a flag pole base. The quality of the flag pole base is poor and is easily rusted. When the flag poles are secured to the flag pole bases that are mounted on a wall at a certain angle, the flags and flag banners are not viewed at the same angle, because of weight of the flag poles and the effect of wind.